Um Simples Desafio
by Kira-chan Anime
Summary: No dia da véspera do Natal, TK vai para a casa de Kari, enquanto todos saíram, e eles começam a jogar "Verdade ou Desafio".O que acontece a seguir... Só sabe quem ler! TaKari & outros.


Obs

_**Obs.: Digimon NÃO me pertence. Eu apenas escrevi esta Fic. **__**FAVOR NÃO PLAGIAR MINHA FIC!!**_

**O Desafio no Armário**

Na véspera do Natal, dois amigos: Kari Kamiya (11 anos) e TK Takaishi (11 anos), foram comemorar a véspera de Natal na casa dela enquanto seu irmão, Tai, saia com sua namorada Sora. Seus pais haviam saído para comprar os presentes então: estavam sozinhos.

Eles foram para o quarto dela e começaram a jogar: "Verdade ou Desafio?" com um lápis sendo que a parte apontada, era quem ia responder e a parte de trás era quem ia perguntar.

Primeira rodada: parte apontada em Kari e de trás, em TK.

– Verdade ou Desafio? – Diz TK com um sorriso.

– Verdade. – Responde Kari com a maior calma do mundo.

– É verdade que você gosta do Davis Motomiya? – Disse TK com um tom sério.

– Não. Nós somos só amigos, então não precisa ficar com ciúme dele. – Ela disse esta última com um ar de ironia.

– Não estou com ciúme do Davis! – Disse o garoto vermelho.

O lápis rodou de novo, dessa vez, caindo a parte apontada pra TK.

– Verdade ou Desafio? – Diz Kari.

– Desafio! – Disse o garoto com determinação.

– Certo. Desafio você a ficar 10 minutos comigo dentro do armário me aturando! – Falou a garota com ar de brincadeira.

– Então tá. – Disse o menino entrando no armário, depois dela, e fechando a porta, que acidentalmente, emperrou.

– Ótimo, ficamos presos. – Disse Kari com sarcasmo.

– Então, devíamos aproveitar e cumprir o desafio. – Disse TK com voz calma.

Kari concordou e começou a fazer gracinhas, mesmo eles estando no escuro e não vendo nada. Tk começou a rir, mesmo não enxergando- a, e de repente, começou a surgir aquele silêncio mortal, onde até ouviriam caso alguém jogasse um alfinete no chão. Começou, então, um clima de suspense e TK recomeçou a falar:

– Kari, eu queria te confessar uma coisa.

– Então me fala. – Respondeu a garota hesitante.

– Kari – Recomeçou o menino – Você é minha melhor amiga desde que nós temos 8 anos. Acho que você tem todo o direito de saber o que vou falar, mesmo não achando o mesmo. Kari, eu... Eu... Eu... – Continuou mas parou: Estava vermelho demais para continuar falando.

– Você... Você... Você... O quê? – Perguntou a garota muito vermelha e curiosa.

– Eu te... Te... Te...

TK sabia que não conseguiria terminar a frase, então, aproximou seu rosto do dela lentamente e, no escuro, a beijou. Um beijo sem malícia, mas com muitos sentimentos. Sentimentos não revelados até agora, sendo que se conheciam e já se amavam desde os 8 anos, mesmo nem sabendo o que esse sentimento queria significar.

Eles se envolveram naquele beijo, só parando para retomar o folêgo. Ela amava ele tão quanto ele amava ela. Quando se separaram, ambos estavam muito corados e ofegantes, quando Kari retomou a conversa:

– TK eu... Não sei o que dizer...

– Eu te amo, Kari. – Disse o garoto.

– Eu também, TK. – Ela respondeu. – Olha, consegui destravar a porta!

Eles saíram e TK falou:

– Kari Kamiya, você aceita namorar comigo?

– Claro que sim!! – Disse ela empolgada e dando um beijo apaixonado nele.

No outro dia, todos os digiescolhidos foram passar o Natal na casa da Yolei e, pouco antes de abrir os presentes, começaram as notícias:

– Queria dizer uma coisa: Eu e a Kari estamos namorando! – Disse TK alegre.

– Até que enfim!! – Disseram todos fazendo o casal ficar sem graça.

– Tá bom pessoal. Agora é nossa vez. Eu e a Sora estamos namorando também! – Disse Tai orgulhoso.

– Eeeeeeeeeeeeee. Vivaaaaaaaa!! – Todos voltaram a dizer.

– Ah, assim até perdeu a graça de dizer que eu e a Yolei estamos namorando também! – Seguiu Ken com ar irônico.

– Há, há, há, há... Muito engraçado, Ken. – Todos disseram.

– Bom, aproveitando a deixa, nós também estamos namorando não é Joe meu bem? – Disse Mimi toda eufórica e alegre.

– Que legal!! – Repitiram todos.

– Bom, se já acabaram as notícias, vamos abrir os presentes? – Perguntou Izzy um pouco impaciente.

– Vamos!! – Disseram todos em coro.

Davis ficou um pouco abalado com a história de que a Kari estava namorando o TK ( porque na verdade, ele sempre gostou dela ), superou tudo devagar mas está ao mesmo tempo, feliz pelos amigos.

Depois de abrir os presentes, todos se despediram e voltaram para suas casas. Os casais se despediram com um beijo longo e demorado, mas cheio de paixão. No outro dia, Davis não estava mais triste por Kari, já a tinha esquecido.

Alguns anos se passaram e até hoje, esses casais estão juntos, sendo felizes e "_vivendo a la vida a loca" _!

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**Oi gente!! Es****pero q gostem da Fic. Mandem reviews!!**


End file.
